Firing On All Cyclinders
by romanceatheart2011
Summary: Brian O' Connor is one person amongst the small percentage of men that have the ability to get pregnant. He's been pregnant twice now, and has sworn to never get pregnant a third time until he finds the father of his first two pregnancies. Who he finds though might send him running in the opposite direction with his children though unless his brothers make sure the guy stays away
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody how we doing'? I have no clue how cars work or what the latest make and models are so everything that I write in this story is from Wikipedia and car websites. Anyone out there who has knowledge of the mechanics of cars don't be afraid to let me know if I mess up. **

**AN/2: Sorry folks, but I lost my muse to write this story in an Alpha/Omega universe so it's just going to be in a regular alternate universe. Hope you still like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or cars, only the plot.**

**Enjoy!  
_**

Chapter 1

Heat was a good thing; it brought cars and people to life in unimaginable and beautiful ways. From gentle purrs to fierce9 roars of engines, cars wait in anticipation for their turn to race along that quarter-mile stretch, to have their circuits and parts pushed to the limit so that for ten seconds, they can feel like they truly are more than just metal and gasoline. For people, the sheer speeds that they are able to push their cars to and beyond are pure freedom, and a very addicting high. But that's not the focus of this story.

The hot California sun seemed to be especially brutal as its unforgiving sight gazed upon Death Valley and its sole occupant who dared travel across the blistering sands and unforgiving air. The driver paid no attention to the sun though, rather, he soaked up the heat greedily like a sponge soaks up water. The air wafting through his car was both hot and cold, and it filled his veins with life as he gunned the engine. But he knew better than to drive too fast when he was carting precious cargo. The driver eased off the gas and the 2000 Dodge Ram slowed from eighty to sixty-five, the trailer in the back carrying a half-built '69 Charger, a '95 Eclipse GST, and a half-built '72 Z28 Camaro settling down. They were treasures all right, but the most important pieces were sleeping in uncomfortable- looking positions in the pickup.

At thirteen years old, his oldest daughter, Alexandria O'Connor was five feet of contradictions from her black military boots to the glitter and rhinestone barrettes decorating the multiple braids in her hair. She wore a dark purple tank top with a silver and blue dragon on it, grey camouflage pants held up with a black leather belt, black finger gloves, a short hemmed black jacket that had sleeves down to her elbows, and black sunglasses. She was also the only one of his three daughters to have inherited both of their father's dark brown eyes and brown hair. Well, if the man had hair at all. And if he really remembered what their father looked like. Getting off topic, need to focus. The amount of black she wore said that she wasn't bothered by the intensity of the sun's heat, which she proved further by peacefully sleeping under the direct sight of the sun without breaking a sweat. Her boot-clad feet were propped on the window sill next to the side mirror, and she was slumped low enough in her seat to rest her on the pillow on the center console, arms thrown carelessly across her belly. Brian, her daddy and the current driver, bit back his laughter at her soft snoring and wished he hadn't packed his camera in the suitcase.

He switched his gaze to the rearview mirror, the reflection of his fraternal twin younger daughters an adorable picture. Daniela, the older twin by ten minutes, had short blonde hair with dark brown streaks and her daddy's baby blue eyes. She was dressed a little more fashionably than her elder sister in designer jeans, a pink top and black tennis shoes. She loved shopping and accessorizing to an obsessive level, but she had no less the tough-as-nails attitude her daddy and elder sister had. Demetriana, his youngest daughter, was definitely the most outgoing of all his daughters. From sports to hiking and camping, Demetri (as she preferred to be called) seemed to be always full of restless energy which left Bryan finding the right outlet for her in every town they stopped in longer than a week. She shared his blue eyes with her twin, but her hair was opposite of Daniela's with brown hair and blonde streaks. And unlike the other two who took a little pride in how they appeared, Demetri's clothes looked like a cross between what she would wear when going to sports practice and lazing around the house. She was wearing a yellow soccer club t-shirt that had grease and grass stains on it, a pair of black sweatpants, and a pair of Adidas that had seen better days. The purple Lakers hat was pulled down over her eyes as she leaned against her elder twin, both of them fast asleep.

Bryan took a sip of water as the city of LA grew on the horizon.

"Last stop girls," he said quietly as he gave a small smile to each of his daughters, "then it's back to the real world."  
**_**

"So can you get the parts in by Thursday? Alright, thanks Harry."

"I take it we're in business?"

"Hell yeah. Race warriors is going to be hot this year."

"So long as it doesn't get so hot that your brains leak out of your ears along with your driving skills," said a third voice, a Hispanic female to the two males.

"Ah come on Letty," said one of the males, Leon, as the three of them walked into Toretto's Café. "We've got Race Wars in the bag."

"And we'll smoke every newbie that thinks they got the balls to race against us," said the other male, Vince, as he sat at the counter.

"Just make sure you're not blowing smoke when you get to the starters line," said the girl behind the counter. Mia Toretto was the co-owner of the Café with her brother, and the mother hen of their dysfunctional group. Long brown hair and dark brown eyes coupled with her tan, she looked almost exotic at first glance. She was tall and built, but didn't sport the unhealthily thin body that most California women preferred. The second female, Letty, was slightly shorter than Mia but was still healthily built. Her tan was a shade darker than Mia's and she had long black hair and brown eyes. Her don't-mess-with-me attitude only accentuated her independent and passionate personality.

Leon was tall and lean but one could still see the defined muscles on his arms and torso. His brown hair was short cropped and he had hazel eyes. There were random grease stains on his clothes, and he gave off a friendly but cautious air. The second male was scruffy looking: brown hair was spiked a little on his head, and he had full facial coverage with a beard trimmed short, a moustache, and side burns all connected together. His eyes were brown, and seemed to always be lit up with fire and aggression. He was tall and had more defined and bigger muscles than Leon. He was highly aggressive and was always suspicious and distrustful of every newcomer that the team interacted with, but this magnified ten times when the males started flirting with Mia.

The group's conversation was cut short by the deep rumble of an engine; they looked out to the street to see a dark blue Dodge Ram pulling a trailer pull over to the opposite side and the engine was killed. The driver's window rolled down and the driver reclined against the window sill, soaking up the sun's generous rays.

"Speaking of newbies," said Leon with a smile as he studied the new blood. The guy painted a pretty picture alright, Leon was positive about that. Golden-blonde curls, gorgeous sun-kissed skin, and Leon was ready to bet his pink slip that the guy's eyes were a light shade of either green or blue though he couldn't be sure since said eyes were covered by designer shades. His face was fine angled with high cheekbones, a strong but slightly feminine- looking jaw and a long, slender neck. Equally lithe, but graceful looking wrists and arms rested on the steering wheel and bottom of the window sill as he rested against the window, seemingly asleep. His cupids bow lips were pursed and seemed to be turned upward in a smug smile, as though he knew the others were watching him and he was basking in the attention. He looked to be about twenty- six. Leon watched Vince in his peripheral vision about to say something about the blonde when somebody exited the passenger side and headed towards their café.

"Damn, Pretty Boy doesn't waste time breedin'," said Letty, "and man does he have some good genes." She looked on with interest at the girl's looks and body build as she walked into the café. Camouflage pants, black army boots, leather finger gloves, and a purple tank top. The braids in her hair were pinned in all different directions with rhinestone butterflies and flowers. She was built like who had to be her daddy in the car, all flexible and elegant looking limbs and body. Her walk was completely different than what her body portrayed though; she walked with a powerful, confident stride with her shoulders set back and her head held high. The aura she gave off seemed to demand attention from around her, but she walked like everyone's attention on her wasn't worth her own.

The other's experienced this this first hand when the girl headed for the cooler without a word of greeting or even acknowledgment to any of them. Pulling several water bottles and a can of soda out, she headed for the magazine rack after setting the drinks down. The others watched her with interest as she pulled six car magazines (Racer, NASCAR Scene, Drift Tengoku, Sports Car International, Car and Driver and Car Craft), two sports magazines (Soccer America and Tae Kwon Do Times), two gun magazines (Gun Digest and Gun World), four fitness magazines (Men's Health, Men's Fitness, Women's Fitness, and Shape), and three computer magazines (Linux Magazine, PC World, and Wired) off the rack and set them on the counter next to the drinks.

"You got a menu?" she asked without looking up as she arranged her items to keep them from falling. She took the menu from Mia without a word and proceeded to ignore her as she read the food and beverage options.

"No need to be rude brat," growled Vince but the girl paid him no mind as she kept her attention on the menu. Leon and the others were amused at the girl's attitude towards Vince whose face was turning an impressive shade of red; it wasn't very often that somebody else showed him such a level of disrespect and disinterest all at once, or at all. The aura he gave off was like an aggressive bulldog leaping and attacking at everything it saw. A regular newcomer would normally be wary around Vince, but this girl was different; she showed no signs of caution or suspicion around him despite the aggressive air he gave off. Like how a normal person would start fidgeting or squirming in place under the interested attention of a few strangers all at once, the girl did the opposite by simply standing there like she was by herself in the café. After several minutes of looking the menu over multiple times, turning it over and over to compare one dish to another, she spoke up.

"Can I get two grilled cheese and bologna sandwiches, a house salad, a salami sandwich, and two tuna sandwiches?" The looks she got from the others made her arch an eyebrow but she didn't call them on it. She folded her arms and just gave Mia an expectant look. Mia laughed nervously at the girl's gaze and got to work on the order. While waiting the girl pulled one of the car magazines towards her and she buried her nose in it. Vince pulled the others back into conversation outside where Letty and Leon could keep him from saying something stupid, this time in Spanish so the brat wouldn't understand what they were saying.

"_Poco__mierda.__Parece que__se olvidó de__sus modales__, junto con __sus emociones _(Little shit. Looks like she forgot her manners along with her emotions)," said Vince as he took the can of soda from Letty when she sat next to him, the umbrella providing blessed shade from the sun.

"_Vamos__hermano.__Ella es nueva__en la ciudad y__no conoce a nadie__aquí__, no es __una mala cosa__si ella__mantiene sus__paredes__encima de agradable__y de alta__. __Si ser__grosero__ayuda a que__se sienta__más seguro__, __entonces está trabajando__para ella y__no nos podemos quejar__por ello.__Además__,_ (C'mon bro. She's new in town and doesn't know anybody here; it's not a bad thing if she keeps her walls up nice and high. If being rude helps make her feel safer, then it's working for her and we can't fault her for it. Besides,)," said Leon with a smirk, "_Apuesto a__que tal vez ella__no le gustaba__tener que mirar a__la cara__fea_ (I bet that maybe she just didn't like having to look at your ugly face.)." Vince flipped him the bird and took a drink.

"_Enfriar__chicos_ (Cool it guys,)," said Letty as she looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye who seemed to still be engrossed in her magazine, _"__¿Qué__te hace pensar que__no__nos escucha__en este momento_ (What makes you think she's not listening to us right now?)?"

"Yes, _tontos_. What makes you think I'm not listening?" The three of them turned; the girl had been facing her magazine when she spoke but she turned to look at them with a deadpanned look in her eyes. Leon and Letty had the grace to look a little ashamed for talking about her in her hearing range, but Vince didn't look the least bit sorry.

"Orders ready," said Mia as her voice cut through the mounting tension. Vince and the new girl were holding a staring contest as he tried to glare the other into submission; the girl didn't have the scent of a Wulf, and it made him uneasy and pissed that she wouldn't back down from the contest. But what angered him even more was when she immediately turned her attention to Mia when she spoke up, like Mia held the answers to all of life and Vince was nothing but insignificant. Vince growled at the blatant dismissal and was about to speak when Mia cut him off.

"So the food, drinks, and magazines come to a total of…$85.81," said Mia uncertainly as she met the girl's gaze. The girl's bored expression didn't change as she pulled four twenties and a ten out of her wallet.

"Keep the change," she said as she grabbed the two bags with her purchases inside and walked out of the café. As she passed by Vince she stopped to face him and met his hard gaze. "_Una palabra de__consejos__de amigos__. __Te__vas a__destrozar__a alguien__hablar__, entonces __no lo hagas__en un idioma__que puedan entender_ (A word of advice buddy. If you're going to trash talk somebody, then don't do it in a language that they can understand.)." She said all this in flawless Spanish, even going so far as to roll her r's.

Vince twitched at the girls' barb and levelled her with a glare that said if she were a boy, Vince would have smacked her for that comment. Aside from the tightening of her fists when he glared at her, the girl showed no other reaction to him. Leon and Letty had been ready to jump Vince if he opened his mouth to say something scathing, but when they saw him send a death glare at the new girl who was holding her own they were surprised and simply sat there, watching and waiting to react if she buckled.

A sharp whistle cut through the silence and shattered the dominant stare down. All four looked across the street and saw the blonde angel sitting upright with one hand clenching the steering wheel, the other hidden under the window sill. Gone was the laid back, easy- going bombshell with the gorgeous smile; in place was an angry daddy ready to pull his shotgun at any moment, was that what his hidden hand was holding on to? His eyes were still hidden behind his sunglasses, but his face had hardened and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"Quit aggravating the animals Ally," he called to her, "Let's go." The girl, Ally, turned back to meet Vince's outraged face at her daddy's words and let a smug smirk cross her lips, the first emotion she let show.

"See ya later hothead." With that she turned on her heel and headed back to her daddy's truck, her daddy holding his own staring contest with Vince as she climbed in. Starting the truck Ally's daddy pulled away and left nothing but a dust cloud behind. Having watched all this from the café Mia let out a laugh as she watched Leon and Letty try to calm Vince down.

"Welcome to Echo Park Ally."  
**_**

**Well ya'll? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Wipe your ass with it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody. Here's the next chapter, and Brian is finally going to make an appearance with the rest of the team. Also, I'm bringing in some surprise guests from the LAPD that I'm sure some of you will recognize in later chapters. So strap in your seatbelts and hold on. Enjoy!**

**AN 2: Does anybody know what type of cars Vince, Jesse, Leon and Letty were driving in the café scene? I've looked, but I can't find the names for all the cars. Let me know please!**

Chapter 2

A month passed and summer in LA had finally arrived, bringing with it the heat and sense of freedom as the local schools let their students out to enjoy their unlimited free time with friends or to use it for all day laziness. The café got busier for the first couple of weeks as the kids came by with friends and family to either enjoy a comfortable lunch with each other or they stopped by for a cold drink and a pick-me-up. Business boomed for the tiny café so much that Letty and Jesse, another member of their team, took time out of working in the team's garage to help Mia out. What's more, more and more racers began pouring into Echo Park for Race Wars in the next two months which meant Vince was seen more often than usual at the café to keep an eye on Mia and make sure the boys didn't get handsy.

Ally still came by almost every day for Mia's grilled cheese and bologna sandwiches and her tuna sandwiches to go when Ally finished her own meal at lunch. The team however never saw her daddy with her which was odd considering how protected he had seemed the last time they saw him at the café. Instead they always saw a bigger-than-normal German Shepherd come in with her and patiently sit at her feet while she read her magazine and ate her lunch. The dog was obviously well-trained because he growled at every male, be they older or younger than his mistress that came too close to her. Eventually the local children steered clear of her unless she called them over, and even the adults became wary around her companion. Ally didn't notice any of this though as she was content to just finish her lunch. When she finished she would salute Mia goodbye, roll up her magazine and walk back up the street with the German, whom she fondly called Sergeant, closely walking at her heels.

Every now and then Ally would come in with two younger twins who could only be her little sisters with their own companions. A Siberian Husky names Major stuck close to the twin called Daniela and an Alaskan Malamute named Captain stuck next to the twin called Demetri. They never ordered a meal from the café, rather they spent the typical hour that Ally spent at her table talking about miscellaneous things from the city to what they planned on doing on the weekend. Just like Sergeant, Major and Captain kept a vigilant guard over their mistresses and didn't bother hiding their annoyance when the boys got too close to the girls.

The team tried to get information about the new blood in town, but Harry Dresden (Made up name. I have no idea what his last name is) who ran the main auto parts store in the city, and Mr. and Mrs. Velasquez, who were using all three girls as help for the summer in their diner, weren't offering up a thing. Mrs. Velasquez even warned the team not to go causing trouble for the girls and their daddy; they were a sweet family and didn't need the Toretto team or any of the other street racing teams to harass them. It was Harry, however, who drove the warning home.

/FLASHBACK\

"_Look, I understand that you guys are interested in my new mechanic, but I'm not going to give you guys anything about him."_

"_And why not Harry? C'mon, what's so good or bad about this new guy that you can't tell us?" asked Leon._

"_Depends on how you look at it," said harry as he finished locking up his story. _

"_Is he going to cause to trouble?" asked Letty as she and Leon followed Harry to his car._

"_Not if your team leaves him and his girls alone." Harry started his car and made to close the door but Leon caught it. _

"_Look Harry, Vince and the oldest kid have been at odds with one another since they first came here. She is continuously and openly challenging him with snarky and rude comments, and doesn't even show any regret for it. Unless she learns to show him a little bit of respect, Vince is going to crack one day and give her a talking to about showing some respect to others, and it won't be a good thing for her."_

"_Perhaps, but it will also end up being a dangerous thing for Vince," said Harry. Letty and Leon were surprised to see Harry looking at them with what looked like disappointment. "Using Ally to try and guilt me was a low move Leon. Don't do it again." Leon's sheepish face was ignored when Letty spoke up._

"_What do you mean it could be dangerous for Vince?" Harry was hesitant to answer as he sat in his car for several minutes, just staring at the steering wheel as he contemplated something over and over in his head. Coming to a conclusion, Harry signed and wrote something down that the others couldn't see on the back of one of his business cards. Folding it in half, he held it up for Letty and Leon to see. _

"_Whatever you do with the information I give you is up to your team. But bear this in mind: that kid has gained friends in very influential and powerful places since he was twelve. He is also a former Navy SEAL sniper, one of the best, and worked on a special black-ops A-team that did jobs for every US military branch. When you're finished reading all of his information, tread carefully around him. But don't give him any pity or sympathy though. Just either be polite or ignore him all together." Harry handed the folded card to Letty and drove away. Letty and Leon waited for Harry's car to disappear completely before opening the card. They both groaned at what was written._

"_Damn. Dom's not gonna be happy."_

"_Dom? Shit Letty, Vince isn't going to be happy."_

_Brian O'Connor. Carrier._

/FLASHBACK\

That was Wednesday night. They waited until Saturday morning to tell the team what Harry had given them and just like Letty and Leon had predicted, Dom and Vince weren't happy though it was for entirely different reasons. Vince had run into the blonde several times in town during market runs and other errands, and immediately disliked the man at first glance. Vince hated the cool and calm persona O'Connor exerted, the 'Snowman' mask guys at Harry's place called it, the defiant and unflinching gaze O'Connor would give to every person who would try to put the blonde down and in his place, Vince included, but what Vince didn't like about O'Connor the most was the condescending smirk he would always end at Vince whenever he watched Vince get chewed out by the others for trying to start a scene. When Vince realized it was the same smirk that the brat, Ally, had sent him on the first day she came to the café, Vince got even more pissed off at the blonde since he now knew it was O'Connor who had spoken that day at them.

Dom, on the other hand, was upset about the news for other reasons. First off, it was because the Buster was a carrier; one of the few things Dom had promised to his father and stuck by to this day was to never strike a woman, or a carrier. And because of Harry's warning, Dom was already hesitant to lay his hands on the blonde. So now Dom couldn't threaten to beat the punk till he left Echo Park. Dom couldn't even threaten him anyway. After Letty and Leon had told them, there was disbelief amongst the team. However, Harry's seriousness when he passed the information along was mentioned and that ruined any humor the others had about the news. They still weren't one hundred percent sure of the truth, but they would heed Harry's warning and tread carefully around the man.

Everyone that is, except Vince and himself. Dom knew that Vince would continue to harass and bait O'Connor unless Dom himself ordered him to back off, or unless the blonde proved himself to be as dangerous as Harry made him out to be and shut Vince up himself. That wasn't what Dom wanted: an outsider, a carrier no less, beating the hell out of one of his team members. Dom decided to keep an eye on the Buster, keep him from making any trouble. But since Dom knew Vince as well as he did, then Vince would start something with the Buster all on his own.

* * *

Dom's prediction would be put to the test a week later. It was hot as usual in June at lunch time. The buzz from school being let out had died down, and the area around the café was quiet. Both Torettos were at the store this time, Mia reading a magazine in the front while Dom sat in the back room going over the books. Mia looked up at the clock and smile slightly. Despite the less than warm welcome, Brian O'Connor's oldest kid made it a part of her schedule to stop by the café every Wednesday and Saturday for lunch like clockwork. Although she never spoke to Mia or any of the usual customers, Ally was polite to them all by not causing a scene and was polite to Mia every time her sandwiches were brought out.

The familiar rumble of a Dodge engine broke the silence and Mia looked up in surprise to see not just Ally, but her father as well with a magazine in his hand stepping out of the parked truck. What made her eyebrows shoot up though was not just Sergeant jumping out of the backseat when Brian opened the door, but an extremely large _wolf_ as well. The two canines walked ahead of the two humans and took positions on either side of the café's entrance like stone guardians, but made sure to stay outside.

"Let me guess," said Mia as she regained her composure and turned a page in her magazine, "two bologna sandwiches and two tuna sandwiches to go. So what can I get you?" she asked, looking up at Brian as he opened up his own magazine.

"The to-go sandwiches." Brian kept flipping pages till he found the picture of a '99 Skyline and focused his attention on the beautiful work of art.

"So, you're the one who's been eating my tuna," said Mia wryly.

"Just because your friends have expensive taste doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy good tuna from a can," said Brian as he stared at Mia. She gave him a look that said she didn't appreciate what he said, but became confused when Brian lifted an eyebrow and a corner of his mouth into a smile. "I didn't realize that people in California forgot what a joke was," he said as he looked back at his magazine which was pulled out of his grasp and a page was turned. "And you couldn't bring your own magazine because?"

"Because you grabbed the one I was going to read anyway," said Ally as she flipped the pages till she found a Buick Gran Sport GSX. "So much better than that rice rocket you were salivating over," she continued as she pointed at the muscle car. Mia smiled at the banter between father and daughter and she heard her brother chuckle deeply. Mia quickly made their sandwiches and turned back to her magazine just as the rumble of multiple engines roared down the street. They got louder as four cars drove up the street and rolled to a stop in front of the café. Letty, Leon and Vince stepped out of the cars and Vince motioned towards the fourth driver.

"Talk to me Jesse. This ain't working brother." The fourth driver, Jesse, was the youngest of Dom's crew at only twenty-two years old. He was shorter than Letty who was an inch shorter than Leon, followed by Mia, Vince and finally Dom as the tallest of the group. Jesse was on the lithe, skinny side with a light, healthy tan and he was currently looking over Vince's motor.

"It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole in it, and that's why you're unloading in third."

"Told you so," said Leon as he looked over Jesse's shoulder at the engine.

"Shut up man," said Vince as he looked at Leon, and from the corner of his eye he spotted the blue Dodge. He turned Jesse's head as he pointed this out and turned back to the café with a growl. "So his Majesty finally decided to grace us with his presence huh?"

"Yep, and it looks like he brought his own muscle along as well," said Leon with a grin as he took in the sight of the gray and white wolf who was twice as big as Sergeant, the both of them lying just outside the café in the warm sun. It was a little unnerving with the way those golden eyes watched them enter the café but thankfully they didn't do anything to warrant a growl from the canine.

"Hey guys," said Mia as she turned a page.

"Hey," said Leon and Jesse at the same time, who threw a bag of trail mix at Leon.

"How you living girl?" asked Letty with a smile as she headed to the back room. "Hey Dom. You want something to drink?" Dom held up the can of soda he grabbed earlier without looking at Letty. Vince sat down next to Brian and shoved the little bowl full of sugar and sweetener down the counter at Brian's water cup, but Brian's hand came up and grabbed the bowl before it could hit the cup, his eyes never leaving the magazine page he was reading and his attention never leaving his daughter's talking. Vince sneered at this while Letty and Mia watched with interest and Leon and Jesse laughed.

"Oh he is beautiful," said Jesse as he tried a pair of shades on.

"I like his haircut," said Leon as he threw some trail mix in his mouth. Brian and Ally paid no attention to the others though as they talked about what sounded like Ally's schooling.

"You and your sisters just need to do one more week of studying, then take your tests and I'll send the results to your schools before the end of the month. If you're lucky, you won't have to travel out of state to take the admission tests," said Brian as he picked some bread crumbs off his plate.

"Assuming they like our test results of course," said Ally as she drank her water.

"Of course they will," said Brian with a laugh, "you and your sisters are plenty smart enough to get into any high school you want in the coming fall."

"High school?" The two looked at Mia who was looking at Ally in surprise. "How old are you sweetie?"

"Twelve."

"What school did you go to?" asked Letty, wondering what primary school allowed her to graduate two whole years early. What Ally said next shocked them.

"None. My sisters and I were homeschooled by our dad here. Well, my sisters at least are still going to be homeschooled by him; I'm going to high school in the fall." The others now looked at Brian in amazement except for Dom who still had his back to them, but was listening intently, and Vince who continued to stare at Brian angrily. Finally fed up with it, Brian looked at Vince with a straight look on his face.

"Look man, I get that I'm pretty and people have told me that I'm nice to look at. But you're starting to creep me out, man, with your staring." The others chuckled a little at Brian's words and Vince's reddening face. "You want to stare at something? Stare at Mia; she's a lot prettier than I am."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," said Mia even though her face was slightly pink.

"Of course it will," said Ally as she closed her magazine. "Why do you think Congress is filled with so many of the same arrogant people?" She then stood up and after calling Sergeant to her side, she headed to the car. Brian smiled at her fondly, a small smile, before throwing some money on the counter.

"Thanks Mia. See you around," said Brain.

"Alright. Bye."

The wolf stood up when Brian did and followed him back to the car. Vince was tempted to go after the blonde, but the wolf at his heels seemed to hear Vince's thoughts because he turned around to lock eyes with Vince. Vince shivered unconsciously as those golden eyes seemed to pierce through his skin and look right inside of him. Breaking the gaze at his master's whistle, the wolf jumped into the backseat and the truck pulled away. Letty turned to Vince with a smile.

"I'm impressed Vince. You actually managed to hold onto your temper this time."

"Yeah what happened V? You losing the effect your 'glare of doom' has?" asked Leon with a shit-eating grin.

"Shut up man," growled Vince as the others laughed.

* * *

Dom listened to his team as he let out a sigh of relief. So there wasn't going to be a fight today after all. Whether it was because the kid came with her daddy or Vince had a tighter leash on his temper, Dom was thankful that nothing happened. Now with all that pumped up angry energy inside of him, Vince could use it at the races that night. As Dom watched Vince finally get fed up with Leon and start chasing him around the store Dom knew that for better or for worse, Brian O'Connor was going to start changing their lives forever.


End file.
